


Esprimi un desiderio

by rya_204



Series: Girandola [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Collars, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Pining, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Steve is so hopelessly in love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204
Summary: E ora, un anno dopo e ventuno candeline davanti, Steve spera di seppellire i suoi pensieri nel girone dell’inferno che meriterebbe si aprisse sotto i suoi piedi. Perché Bucky indossa un paio di orecchie da gatto e Steve vorrebbe solo prenderlo per i capelli, farlo miagolare e tenerselo addosso.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Girandola [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806991
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	Esprimi un desiderio

Per Steve la notte in cui ha compiuto vent’anni è una girandola di fotografie impresse nella retina della sua memoria, con bagliori di libidine a imbrattarle e a mescolarle in ordine sparso. Steve le conserva con la stessa cura che si riserva ai desideri segreti, che non si pronunciano a voce alta altrimenti non si avvereranno mai.  
Bucky lo aveva trascinato in un club per soli adulti, perché _Stevie, non posso farti arrivare a ventun’anni senza averti mai fatto usare un documento falso!_  
E così Steve aveva compiuto vent’anni sapendo cosa si prova a legare il proprio migliore amico con una corda. E quanto Bucky fosse bello, alla fine, con addosso solo i pantaloni e la fune. Sullo sfondo di quella girandola la presenza di una donna, capelli rossi e corpetto di pelle, che con modi gentili e voce pungente li aveva istruiti su quel mondo pieno di regole che Steve aveva sempre sbirciato solo da lontano, dietro lo schermo di un computer.

E ora, un anno dopo e ventuno candeline davanti, Steve spera di seppellire i suoi pensieri nel girone dell’inferno che meriterebbe si aprisse sotto i suoi piedi.  
Perché Bucky indossa un paio di orecchie da gatto e Steve vorrebbe solo prenderlo per i capelli, farlo miagolare e tenerselo addosso. Invece, si costringe a masticare cubetti di ghiaccio, sulla lingua l’amaro della gelosia e del possesso, e ingoia il tutto con generose sorsate di alcool.  
Accanto a lui, il suo migliore amico flirta con chiunque abbia l’audacia di guardargli, e in un caso di palpargli, il culo. E Steve ha bisogno della poca lucidità rimastagli per non stritolare la mano dello sconosciuto e fargli presente che sarebbe buona educazione chiedere prima. Ma è il corpo di Bucky, non il suo, e rimane a crogiolarsi in una patetica fantasia in cui il suo amico gli si appoggia addosso e Steve allora potrebbe stringergli le braccia al petto e fargli da scudo umano contro il mondo.

Un girone infernale talmente profondo da cui potrà vedere solo un oblò di cielo, ecco cosa meriterebbe, perché c’è un confine fra gelosia e possesso e Steve sa di averlo superato nel momento in cui ha visto Bucky con quelle orecchie da gatto, in cui Wanda gliele ha accarezzate, ha mormorato quanto fossero morbide e Bucky, gli occhi socchiusi e la pelle nivea del collo in bella mostra, ha _miagolato_. Steve ha sentito lo spazio fra i polmoni e il cuore coagularsi in un’oscurità densa e fumosa, tingergli di nero il sangue e lasciargli, fra un battito e l’altro, una pulsazione che da allora recita _mio, mio, mio_.

ꟷ Come festeggiato sei troppo silenzioso, ꟷ la mano di Sam sulla spalla lo riporta al presente e Steve trangugia quello che è rimasto del suo cocktail e raddrizza la schiena contro il bordo della balaustra, una vista mozzafiato che non riesce a conquistarlo, non stasera.  
ꟷ Chi vuole...  
ꟷ No, no, ꟷ la pelle scotta lì dove Bucky lo tocca, ꟷ vado io, tu sei il festeggiato, festeggia.  
Steve si riappoggia di peso contro la balaustra, gli occhi che seguono Bucky fino al bancone.  
ꟷ Sai, abbiamo questa stupida usanza, noi comuni mortali, ꟷ la voce di Sam non giudica, ma sotto il sorriso nasconde punte di perspicacia capaci di graffiare, ꟷ e dice che il giorno del proprio compleanno, chiunque abbia diritto ad esprimere un desiderio.  
Steve sorride.  
ꟷ Ti hanno parlato anche della fatina dei denti?  
Sam gli dà un colpetto con la spalla.  
ꟷ Non ti meno perché so di cosa sono capaci quelle braccia. Dico solo che l’ultima volta che ho controllato, anche tu avevi diritto a un desiderio sotto quella scorza di negazione.  
Sam fa una pausa e Steve con gli occhi incide nella sua memoria il profilo di Bucky contro il bancone, la curva concava della schiena, la sporgenza all’infuori del bacino e la fluidità con cui la mano di uno sconosciuto fa scivolare un biglietto nella tasca dei jeans mentre Bucky gli sorride.  
ꟷ Dicono anche che chiedere può fare miracoli, ꟷ aggiunge Sam e Steve riporta gli occhi sul suo bicchiere vuoto, la gelosia è una colata di magma che gli riempie la gola e lo lascia a boccheggiare in cerca d’aria.  
ꟷ Se te lo chiedo, mi lasci vincere per questa volta?  
Con gli occhi indica un biliardo e Sam trattiene una risata. O uno sfottò.  
ꟷ Anche i miracoli hanno un limite!

Si arenano in una paninoteca a metà strada fra il nono e il decimo locale della lista e dichiarano la loro sconfitta, le altre tappe scelte da Wanda e Bucky cancellate all’unanimità in favore di cibo e riposo. I panini sono così farciti che a prenderli fra le mani colano salse sul tavolo e i bicchieri di birra gelata lasciano baffi sulla bocca.  
Steve non sente più i muscoli, il suo corpo un groviglio di braccia e gambe che irradia calore e il mondo un’immagine dai colori sfocati. Bucky è un viso con gote arrossate e occhi socchiusi. Wanda un nasino corrucciato sotto un cappello a punta. E Scott due mani che si agitano mentre le antennine da formica che ha in testa mandano bagliori fosforescenti.  
È stata un’idea di Wanda, quella dei copricapi. Si è presentata con una tiara argentata, _questa è per il festeggiato_ , aveva detto. E prima ancora che lui potesse capirci qualcosa, Bucky aveva orecchie da gatto e Steve aveva sentito una vertigine infrangerglisi addosso e impastargli la bocca. Ammutolito, aveva capitolato. E ora si sente fortunato, _grato_. E probabilmente è l’alcool che parla e questa sensazione di gioia è solo il suo sangue sciolto da tutti i cocktail che ha mandato giù dall’inizio della sera. Ma lo è davvero, fortunato, e si prende un momento per guardare i suoi amici, le loro voci stonate che inventano via via parole per prenderlo in giro sopra le note di una vecchia canzone che suona in sottofondo. Si stende con il busto sopra il legno consumato del tavolo, le braccia aperte il più possibile in un abbraccio virtuale, e con quel suo tono che Bucky chiama da regina del melodramma, fa:  
ꟷ Vi voglio bene.  
I suoi amici protestano, gridolini oltraggiati mentre gli si spingono contro e si stendono sopra la sua schiena per gravargli addosso: Scott, Sam, Wanda, Clint, Bucky.  
ꟷ Patetico!  
ꟷ Il solito sentimentale!  
Ma Steve sorride:  
ꟷ Siete una banda di disadattati ma non vi cambierei con niente al mondo.  
C’è qualche botta che gli arriva dritta sui fianchi e fra le costole e Steve ridacchia:  
ꟷ Ok, ok, tutti tranne Sam!  
Si fanno fare una foto dal cameriere così, con Steve con il mento poggiato sopra il tavolo e i suoi amici impilati sopra di lui mentre fanno la linguaccia alla telecamera.  
Steve chiude gli occhi e sorride. È fortunato.

Sulla strada del ritorno, Bucky gli mette un braccio intorno al collo e dice:  
ꟷ Portami a casa.  
E Steve, una mano sul fianco per stringerselo addosso, non ha bisogno che aggiunga altro. I capelli di Bucky gli sfiorano il mento, le orecchie a punta gli solleticano le labbra e Steve si permette di fingere, mentre abbassa piano il naso per inspirare quel misto di sapone e miele che è da sempre l’odore di Bucky. Fingere che non sono due amici che condividono uno degli appartamenti più scomodi e piccoli di tutta New York, che quando metteranno piede dentro casa, Steve potrà immergergli le dita fra i capelli, riempirsi le mani con quel corpo di miele e sentirne la dolcezza rimanergli appiccicata addosso.  
ꟷ Sei felice?  
La voce di Bucky è una carezza ruvida contro la gola di Steve. È per momenti come questo che si è innamorato del suo migliore amico, per la facilità con cui si immerge nella vita, per la schiettezza con cui disarma con domande all’apparenza semplici. Bucky è come l’acqua, scorre e cambia forma e non si volta mai indietro e Steve vorrebbe contenerlo tutto fra i palmi delle mani, avvertirne la forza, plasmarlo in forme nuove e precise e ammirare la sua bellezza.  
ꟷ La felicità è evanescente.  
Appartenere a qualcuno e vederlo affidarsi a te a sua volta, invece... Steve ingoia le parole e stringe un’ultima volta il fianco di Bucky a sè, prima di lasciarlo andare contro il portone del palazzo e infilare le chiavi nella toppa.

Le molle del divano cigolano quando Steve ci si lascia cadere sopra. Si scola mezza bottiglia d’acqua e dal cucinotto sente Bucky fare lo stesso.  
Dalla finestra entra una brezza che sa di rugiada, di energia che punge e la stanza è un alternarsi di luci e ombre, i primi raggi che filtrano dalle tapparelle abbassate e sospendono il tempo in limbo dove è già domani, ma l’oggi non è ancora finito.  
Steve stende la testa all’indietro e chiude gli occhi.  
Quando li riapre, Bucky sta poggiando la sua torta al cioccolato sul tavolino.  
ꟷ Te ne sei ricordato.  
Vorrebbe non suonare così sorpreso, ma lo è.  
ꟷ Una tradizione è una tradizione.  
Steve vorrebbe dire che avevano solo quindici anni, che è una cosa stupida e che Bucky non dovrebbe sentirsi in dovere di portarla ancora avanti. Lo guarda accendere le candeline, inginocchiato fra il divano e il tavolino, i capelli sparati su e le orecchie finite chissà dove. Ha il viso stanco, gli occhi lucidi e la voce è bassa, esitante:  
ꟷ Esprimi un desiderio.  
Steve chiude gli occhi e soffia e quando li riapre lo sguardo gli cade sulla bocca di Bucky, su come succhia il labbro fra i denti, su come basterebbe allungare una mano e farlo al suo posto. Ma si costringe a respirare piano e riprendere il controllo. Il desiderio è una manciata di uncinate che gli scavano il petto, è il sangue che cola giù e impregna il tappeto su cui è raccolto Bucky, le gambe ripiegate sotto di sè.  
ꟷ Ricordi, ꟷ silenzio, ꟷ ti ricordi il compleanno dell’anno scorso?  
Bucky ha il viso abbassato, l’espressione nascosta e Steve si gela alle sue parole, una cascata di immagini che si susseguono come diapositive sul muro della sua memoria: Bucky in ginocchio sul pavimento di quel club, Bucky qui e ora nella stessa identica posizione.  
La sua frase è uno scorcio di luce in una stanza buia, una porta socchiusa che Steve approccia con cautela.  
ꟷ Sì, me lo ricordo.  
Bucky si succhia uno sbaffo di cioccolata dalla mano, quasi a prendere tempo, ma Steve ha aspettato un anno, trattenendo il fiato, soffocando i suoi desideri. È la prima volta che Bucky nomina quella sera e Steve gli raccoglie il palmo fra i suoi, lecca via la glassa e piano gli posa un bacio sull’interno del polso.  
ꟷ Vuoi riprovare?  
Il silenzio gli comprime il petto, ma dopo qualche secondo Bucky annuisce, la schiena che trema mentre gli si appoggia con la spalla contro il ginocchio. Steve gli sfiora la nuca, massaggiandogli appena con le dita i muscoli del collo. È solo un esperimento, come l’anno scorso, Steve lo sa, prenderà solo quello che Bucky è disposto a dare.  
ꟷ Ho comprato un paio di cose, ꟷ deglutisce, ꟷ dopo quella sera, intendo. Vuoi vedere?

Le scatole sono ancora sigillate e Steve guarda Bucky passare le forbici sul nastro adesivo, sollevare i coperchi e sfiorare il cuoio delle manette. La consistenza appare morbida, le dita di Bucky che indugiano sul bordo interno e saggiano il metallo delle catene. Il collare non lo tocca.  
ꟷ Non so se mi sta.  
Il primo istinto di Steve è rispondere che basterebbe provarlo, ma mantiene un’espressione neutra, la delusione coagulata sotto la pelle.  
ꟷ Va bene così, ꟷ immerge le dita tra i capelli di Bucky e lo guarda socchiudere gli occhi, allungare la testa all’indietro e rilasciare un tremito che dalle spalle arriva fino alle mani. È bellissimo anche così, racchiuso fra le gambe di Steve e il bordo del tavolino, il nero delle pupille a dilatarsi e sciogliergli i lineamenti in un’espressione di abbandono e desiderio.  
Steve gli massaggia la base del collo e lo guarda incidersi le cosce con le unghie e allora chiede:  
ꟷ Vuoi che ti aiuti a stare fermo?  
Bucky annuisce e Steve lo accontenta, portandogli le mani dietro la schiena e chiudendo i ganci con un leggero click. Passa le dita fra il cuoio e il polso, segue la catena e accarezza la caviglia legata, assicurandosi che sia tutto a posto. Fa lo stesso anche per il secondo paio di manette.  
Bucky si sta mordendo il labbro e lo guarda con una tale aspettativa, il mento sollevato, che Steve gli sfiora con le dita la linea della mascella, gli accarezza le guance, le palpebre e gli posa un bacio sulla fronte.  
ꟷ Così bravo per me.  
Bucky si scioglie, un gomitolo di braccia e gambe legate fra loro che si squaglia sotto il suo tocco e fa le fusa. Steve lo accarezza con il pollice lungo la linea della gola, una leggera pressione contro le corde vocali di Bucky, quasi a volersi immergere con le dita dentro quei suoni, raccoglierli a piene mani. Sono mormorii gutturali, bassi, sono le fusa di chi vuole essere coccolato e Steve gli passa le mani lungo il busto, sulle spalle. Bucky si morde il labbro, continua a esporgli il collo, la testa di lato. E Steve si chiede se, forse, poco prima Bucky non volesse provocare proprio quel tipo di risposta in lui.  
ꟷ Vuoi vedere se ti sta?  
Bucky lo guarda da sotto le ciglia e fa un leggero cenno di assenso, ma a Steve non basta. Gli tamburella un dito contro il labbro.  
ꟷ Ho bisogno di sentirtelo dire.  
Bucky gli prende il polpastrello fra i denti, morde e poi lo lascia andare con un tocco leggero della lingua. Steve sente il respiro andargli di traverso.  
ꟷ Per favore, Steve.

Lo guarda con quella sottile striscia di cuoio nero intorno al collo, si prende un momento e lascia che l’immagine gli si appiccichi addosso, gli si infili sottopelle e rimanga lì, incuneata al sicuro in fondo al suo cuore.  
ꟷ Come lo senti?  
Infila i pollici sotto il cuoio e lentamente percorre il contorno del collare e della gola di Bucky, facendo attenzione che aderisca ma non stringa. Alla fine, ci si aggancia con l’indice e lo tiene lì, senza tirare.  
ꟷ Buck, ꟷ lo chiama piano.  
Bucky apre gli occhi, le pupille liquide e scure, l’azzurro completamente ingoiato dal nero. Steve gli passa una mano lungo la schiena, la sente rilassata sotto il suo tocco e gli lascia il tempo che gli serve.  
ꟷ Sì.  
Steve aspetta, le mani che scivolano su e giù lungo le braccia di Bucky, i muscoli che si rilassano un pochino di più. Bucky deglutisce, si bagna le labbra e aggiunge:  
ꟷ Ok.  
Steve non insiste, gli posa un bacio sulla tempia e gli pettina i capelli con le dita.  
ꟷ Sei bellissimo.  
Gli appoggia i palmi sul petto, massaggiandogli il torace e le spalle da sopra la maglietta e con i pollici preme sui capezzoli e lo vede riprendersi a mordersi le labbra e spingersi contro le sue dita.  
ꟷ Ti piace?  
Non lo ha mai visto così, disciolto e sognante, e si chiede se è così che appare a tutti quelli con cui sta. Gli accoglie la guancia nel palmo e Bucky gli succhia il pollice, la punta della lingua che preme contro il polpastrello. Steve infila il dito in bocca fino alla prima nocca e sente i denti morderlo piano.  
ꟷ Cosa vuoi, Bucky? Cosa ti piace?  
Con l’altra mano riprende a massaggiargli un capezzolo e lo guarda socchiudere gli occhi e sporgersi in avanti.  
Steve gli solleva la maglietta, arrotola la stoffa fra le dita e gliela porge.  
ꟷ Mordi questo. Prova a tenerla su per me.  
Bucky obbedisce e le mani di Steve si impantanano sulla sua pelle nuda, sulla linea dei suoi fianchi, sul lento abbassarsi e sollevarsi del diaframma. Il suo corpo è denso, miele che si scioglie sotto le carezze di Steve e le manette sembrano l’unica cosa che gli impediscono di liquefarsi sul tappeto.  
ꟷ Steve?  
ꟷ Sono qui.  
La voce di Bucky è attutita dalla stoffa e Steve mentirebbe se dicesse che la cosa non lo eccita. Bucky arcua la schiena, si strofina contro la sua gamba, un gatto che prentende le attenzioni del suo padrone.  
ꟷ Toccami, ti prego.  
Steve riprende a strofinargli i capezzoli in cerchi concentrici, la pelle di Bucky è quasi traslucida per il sudore e si chiede se può baciarla, leccarla, se gli è permesso. Nemmeno la prima volta, in quel club, ha superato quel confine.  
Il corpo di Bucky è un’onda che si solleva e si infrange contro la presa ferrea delle sue braccia, dentro il limite preciso delle sue gambe e del tappeto. Lo guarda poggiare la fronte contro il suo ginocchio, nascondersi e strusciarsi contro la stoffa dei jeans in una carezza ruvida che percepisce anche Steve contro la coscia. Lo guarda tirarsi su, arcuare la spina e soprattutto nota l’orlo dei jeans aprirsi sotto i suoi occhi, mostrargli le fossette alla base della schiena. Steve gli poggia le mani sui fianchi, indeciso se seguire quella visione e infilare le dita sotto la stoffa.  
ꟷ Steve, toccami.  
Vorrebbe dire che lo sta già facendo, che sarebbe stato meglio discutere dei limiti precisi prima di mettergli un collare intorno al collo, ma Bucky scuote il fondoschiena e Steve preme giù con le dita, fino a stringergli la curva morbida delle natiche tra le mani.  
La maglietta è caduta e il respiro di Bucky è l’unico suono che riempie l’appartamento, l’alba che filtra dalle persiane e lascia strisce di luce sul suo corpo. La maglietta si è arenata all’altezza dei capezzoli, il petto ancora in avanti.  
Steve sfila una mano dai jeans e la porta sul suo viso, gli accarezza le ciglia abbassate e a occhi chiusi Bucky insegue la sua mano con le labbra. Come fossero legati a doppio filo e non avesse bisogno di guardare per sapere dove trovarlo. Steve avverte un’ondata di adrenalina alla fiducia che Bucky gli sta dimostrando.  
ꟷ Ehi, scricciolo.  
Bucky geme e si strofina contro la sua gamba. Steve ripensa allo sconosciuto che gli si è strusciato contro, all’altro che gli ha dato il bigliettino con il numero, a tutte le persone con cui lo ha visto flirtare nel corso della serata. E gli lascia un pizzicotto su una natica, premendo poi con le unghie sullo stesso punto, sperando di lasciare il segno.  
ꟷ È tutta la notte che ti fai toccare da sconosciuti, come so che ora vuoi me?  
ꟷ Dio, Steve.  
Bucky batte piano la testa contro il suo ginocchio e Steve preme le unghie un po’ più a fondo, la voce roca mentre aggiunge:  
ꟷ Come so che non stai immaginando uno di quegli sconosciuti?  
Steve gli massaggia la parte lesa e si abbassa per posargli un bacio sulla fronte, fra i capelli sudati. Contro la coscia, sente Bucky provare a mordere il jeans, tirare la stoffa e Steve avverte i pantaloni stringerglisi sul ventre.  
È piacevole.  
Piano, a causa delle manette, Bucky struscia le ginocchia sul tappeto e si avvicina fino a posare la guancia contro il fianco di Steve. Con i denti solleva la maglia e sotto l’ombelico lo morde così forte da lasciargli un cerchio purpureo. Senza vergogna, ma con le gote arrossate e lo sguardo bagnato di desiderio, alza gli occhi verso di lui e dice:  
ꟷ Loro non li volevo mordere.  
Steve lo ricompensa poggiandoselo meglio addosso, il respiro di sollievo di Bucky che si infrange sulla sua pancia scoperta. Riporta le mani sotto i boxer, le dita a strusciare nella piega fra le natiche. Bucky gli lascia piccoli morsi sulla pelle, appena sopra il bordo dei jeans, e una scia di baci umidi che preme sopra le incisioni dei denti. Steve si chiede che differenza ci sia fra quei segni e il collare che gli ha dato, se anche Bucky sente il desiderio di marchiarlo. E lui glielo lascerebbe fare subito, lo hai già fatto quando ha comprato quel collare e ha aspettato per un anno intero che Bucky nominasse quella sera prima di chiedergli di indossarlo.  
Bucky sembra ricettivo a ogni stimolazione, va incontro alle sue dita e Steve si chiede quanti confini è disposto a superare in una notte. Con un polpastrello, tamburella il contorno dei muscoli anali e sente Bucky scattare sotto quella leggera pressione.  
ꟷ Steve?  
La sua voce gronda bisogno e strascica la vocale più del necessario.  
ꟷ Ehi, scricciolo, ꟷ un bacio fra i capelli, ꟷ dimmi che succede.  
Steve scivola con le dita giù fino alle cosce, massaggiando e aspettando.  
ꟷ Non... non voglio che pensi fosse per qualcun altro.  
Steve gli prende il mento e lo guarda negli occhi, ma Bucky li abbassa e nasconde la sua espressione:  
ꟷ Nella tasca dei pantaloni.  
Steve obbedisce e quello che trova è una confezione di lubrificante. Bucky si affretta a spiegare:  
ꟷ Non è che avessi pianificato di usarla, ma sono i miei pantaloni da rimorchio... e sono sempre attrezzati?  
Steve gli posa un altro bacio fra i capelli e sorride e Bucky deve intuirlo anche lui, perché si rilassa.  
ꟷ Va tutto bene, scricciolo.  
Bucky si struscia con la fronte contro il suo fianco, il suo respiro caldo che fa contrarre a Steve i muscoli della pancia e, sotto i jeans, la sua erezione duole.  
Steve si prende un momento per accarezzarlo, sistemargli i capelli lontano dal viso.  
ꟷ Ti si sono arruffate le piume, scricciolo.  
Bucky si spinge ancora di più contro il suo busto, quasi a volersi nascondere, un gemito che soffoca contro il suo corpo.  
ꟷ Ti piace? Che ti chiamo scricciolo?  
Gli posa un bacio sulla nuca e un altro sul collo, lì dove c’è il collare, e Bucky è così incassato su se stesso che Steve non riesce a toccargli il viso.  
ꟷ Il mio piccolo pulcino scapigliato.  
ꟷ Dio, Steve.  
Steve gli abbassa i jeans e i boxer sulle cosce, spalma il lubrificante e ricomincia a toccarlo nella piega fra le natiche, piccoli cerchi concentrici fino a quando i muscoli anali non cedono sotto il suo tocco e scivola dentro con un polpastrello. Bucky lo morde forte sulla pancia.  
ꟷ Sei il mio cucciolo, puoi mordermi quanto vuoi.  
Imposta un ritmo lento, lieve e Bucky gli va incontro con piccole oscillazioni dei fianchi, le manette che non permettono molto altro. Steve gli tiene una mano lungo la schiena e il fianco, l’altra che disegna cerchi immaginari dentro di lui e Bucky che continua a grattargli la pelle con i denti. Quando passa a due dita e le piega dentro di lui, Bucky miagola il suo nome così piano che Steve quasi se lo perde, ma è lì. Il suo nome, le sue dita, il suo collare.  
Bucky è una scia bollente sia dentro che fuori e Steve ama ogni cosa di lui, come gli si abbandona, i gemiti gutturali e bassi, il sudore che gli si raccoglie alla base della schiena e che Steve vorrebbe assaggiare sulla punta della lingua.  
Si piega un po’ di più verso di lui, quasi ad inglobarlo, proteggerlo nel confine del suo corpo, quello di Bucky accucciato ai suoi piedi. E Steve gli posa piccoli baci sulla nuca, le dita che scivolano lente e profonde nel calore dei suoi muscoli che si contraggono a ritmo con ogni affondo.  
ꟷ Sei bellissimo, il mio piccolo scricciolo di miele.  
Lo lecca fra l’orecchio e il collo e Bucky trema, perde il ritmo e Steve allora gli stringe un fianco con la mano e con l’altra sprofonda un po’ di più dentro di lui, le stoccate che si fanno più decise, feroci.  
ꟷ E mi terrai con te?  
ꟷ Sempre, Buck, finché vuoi.  
Ruota le dita dentro di lui, le allarga e Bucky trema e viene contro l’imbottitura del divano, lo sperma che macchia la stoffa e cola sul tappeto e il suo corpo che si contrae a lungo, un gemito che si spezza sulle sue labbra e rimane appeso nell’aria.  
Steve gli lascia piccoli baci sopra il contorno dell’orecchio, una mano a massaggiarlo alla base della schiena, l’altra immobile.  
Bucky si accascia fra le sue gambe, languido e intorpidito, e Steve delicatamente lo libera dalle manette e se lo trascina addosso, in grembo.  
ꟷ Ehi, scricciolo, come ti senti?  
Si nasconde contro il suo collo e Steve gli prende un polso fra le mani, posa un bacio leggero sopra il disegno delle vene e lo massaggia per qualche minuto.

Gli sta strofinando l’altro polso, quando Bucky si decide a mostrarsi e con la guancia premuta contro la spalla lo guarda da sotto le ciglia.  
Steve gli posa un bacio sulla fronte.  
ꟷ Sei con me?  
Bucky annuisce e allunga le gambe, stiracchia i muscoli e inavvertitamente lo sfiora sul ventre, gonfio e compresso dentro i jeans.  
ꟷ Oh.  
Steve gentilmente gli ferma le mani quando gliene posa sulla cerniera e le riporta su.  
ꟷ Come ti senti?  
Bucky sbatte le palpebre, confuso, mormora una risposta, ma è solo un suono rauco che gli rimane incastrato in gola e si schiarisce la voce.  
ꟷ Bene.  
Si guarda attorno e sembra riprendere le misure della stanza, della situazione, di quanto è appena successo.  
ꟷ Mi piacerebbe farti un bagno.  
Bucky ha ancora la maglia tirata su e i pantaloni arrotolati lungo le cosce e quando si guarda, annuisce piano con la testa.  
ꟷ Mi sembra una buona idea, sì.  
ꟷ Ogni tanto capitano anche a me.  
Bucky gli dà un colpetto con la spalla e sorride e per un attimo l’equilibrio tra loro torna quello di sempre, l’aria saturata di sesso che si disperde nella familiarità di un gesto quotidiano, che caratterizza da sempre la loro amicizia.

Ma la tensione ritorna prepotente pochi minuti dopo, quando Steve lo immerge nella vasca e con le mani fa per sfilargli il collare. Bucky si copre la gola con una mano, le spalle incassate, e Steve mormora:  
ꟷ Pensavo di lavarti i capelli.  
ꟷ Oh.  
Bucky abbassa il braccio e delicatamente Steve gli sfila il collare e lo poggia sopra i suoi vestiti, sperando che così Bucky capisca, che appartiene a lui.  
Rimangono in silenzio, mentre Steve raccoglie l’acqua a coppa con le mani e gli bagna i capelli. Bucky si chiude in se stesso come una conchiglia, il busto a stendersi contro le gambe, e con delicatezza Steve lo insapona e gli massaggia la testa.

Gli sta lavando la schiena, quando Bucky gira appena la testa verso di lui e, osservandolo da sotto le ciglia, fa:  
ꟷ Dicevi sul serio, prima?  
Steve gli insapona le braccia, le mani, controlla che non ci siano segni sui polsi e quando Bucky gli posa un palmo insaponato sulla guancia, lo guarda negli occhi.  
ꟷ Steve, intendevi davvero?  
Sospira. ꟷ Mi conosci, ho mai detto qualcosa tanto per dire?  
Bucky si morde piano un labbro.  
ꟷ Ma non mi hai baciato.  
ꟷ Oh, scricciolo.  
Steve gli copre il palmo con il suo, premendoselo ancora di più contro la guancia e Bucky gli infila l’altra mano fra i capelli, bagnandolo e tirandolo a sè il più possibile. Steve si ferma a un respiro dalla sua bocca, la paura che lo fa tremare da capo a piedi. E Bucky inclina la testa di lato, gli lecca leggero il labbro e poi glielo morde a sangue.  
Steve geme e se lo stringe ancora più addosso.  
Il bacio è ruvido, esigente, è tutto denti e morsi e Steve si lascia divorare da Bucky, gli lascia dettare il ritmo, le sue dita bagnate che gli accarezzano il collo, lo tirano in avanti. Per un attimo a Steve sembra di cadere nel vuoto, prima che le sue mani incontrino l’acqua e il suo corpo si scontri con il bordo della vasca. Bucky lo afferra per il colletto.  
ꟷ Spogliati.  
Steve annuisce e si tira su per obbedire, le braccia già sollevate.  
ꟷ E Dio, Steve, spero che per la prossima volta non aspetti di nuovo un altro anno, credevo di impazzire!  
Steve ride, un suono a metà fra un singhiozzo e una risata, come una bolla di felicità che gli scoppia dalla gola.

**Author's Note:**

> Un enorme grazie a mia sorella per le correzioni.  
> Scritta per Kaos Borealis - Ospiti dallo spazio - Toro, prompt: Possesso.


End file.
